Ally and Piper...The begining.....(do do do)
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: Ally and Piper are looking for their brothers amoung the Newsies, but to get the truth they go as boys...hehehe
1.

(Ok this story is written by me and one of my friends together so I can't take all the credit…also we wrote most of this one n

(_Ok this story is written by me and one of my friends together so I can't take all the credit…also we wrote most of this one night when we were really hyper so it may be really stupid but personally I think it's really funny…but that is just me…enjoy!)_

_ _

__Allison and Piper stood outside the only still lighted building. They both watched the window where they had seen many boys pass. They were watching for their brothers. Neither really knowing what their brothers looked like actually but knew that they were there.

Piper let her thoughts drift. She had been in the Refuge for as long as she could remember. She and Simon, her twin brother, had been best friends along with Allison and Francis Sullivan. Her brother couldn't stand being locked up so he and Francis had left but didn't tell the girls for fear they wouldn't make it on the street. Piper had never forgiven her brother for that.

Allison as usual was spaced out. Her mind wandered to when she had first met Piper and Simon Green at the Refuge. Francis and her had run away from their drunken father. They had been thrown into the Refuge for stealing food because they were hungry. Then later on Francis and Simon had run away leaving them behind. 

Although the girls were mad at their brothers for leaving them alone in the Refuge they could not shake the wonderful memories of the games they had played together in the Refuge. 

Ally looked at Piper and nodded her head slightly. Piper nodded back. Ally slung her bag over her shoulder and stuffed her long, wavy, brown hair into her hat. Piper on the other hand set her bag down and twisted her long dirty blond hair and stuck her hat on. She bent down and picked her bag up off the street and looked at Ally, indicating that she was ready.

The two girls who had just disguised themselves as Archer and Porter, two new newsboys, walked up the steps of the lodging house and into the lobby. An old man sat behind the counter. Piper went over to him. 

"Uh…sir wes want ta be Newsies is dere anything we gots ta do?"

"Pay da rent."

"Which is…"

"A cent a week."

"Dude!" (_I know that they didn't say 'dude' then but it's a good word for what we were trying to say so ha!) _Chorused Ally and Piper. They laughed and Ally dug into her pockets and produced two pennies. Piper thanked her silently as the old man led them upstairs.

As they got closer to the landing the noise of the boys escalated. Ally felt anticipation grow inside her, as they got closer to the top of the stairs. She glanced over at Piper to see if she was nervous too, but Piper's face was emotionless. It seemed cool and clam, but Ally laughed inside because she knew Piper better than that. Her friend's eyes danced around showing her anxiety. (_I think that's spelled right) _

The two girls exchanged quizzical glances as the old man lead forward to open the door. As the door opened a chorus of "Hey Kloppman" arose from the many boys lounging around the room.

"Hey fellas, we got a couple of new boys here. This is…" the old man, Kloppman said pointing to Piper. 

"Porter," Piper said glaring at the boys. 

By then Ally had walked a little way into the room and started to look around at where she and Piper would be living for the next few months. Ally looked up at the ceiling and noticed the cracks in the plaster. After awhile she noticed a similarity in the shape of the cracks.

"And this is" Piper began. "Ar…Ar…" She looked around for her comrade. She found her looking up at the ceiling. "Archer!" 

"You know does cracks in da ceilin' look like a map of da world. It's a little mixed up but…it's dere." 

"Archer you idiot."

"Hey, yeah I can see it. Hey Race look right dere, youse can see Africa," said a boy with dirty blond hair, a gold tipped cane, and a sling-shot that was sticking out of his back pocket. 

Piper realized that al of the Newsies were staring up at the ceiling. The boy that had been called Race looked back down uneasily at the first boy. "Uh, Spot…what's Africa?" 

A boy with an eye patch looked down at Race. "Even Mush an I knows dat one. It's da crack right dere!" 

Ally looked at the four boys in shock. "Africa is over dere you Moron!" 

_To be CONT……_


	2. 

(oops ok sorry I forgot to write that stupid disclaimer thingy so here we go…

(oops ok sorry I forgot to write that stupid disclaimer thingy so here we go….the NEWSIES and all of them aren't mine…actually only Ally is mine…Piper is my friends...great I've got the stupid one…well ok she's not stupid just touched in the head…hehehe)

_ _

Jack looked around the room at the group of pathetic boys. He noticed the bright green eyes of the new boy named Porter looking at all the boys in amazement. He sauntered over to the new boy. 

"Hi I'm Jake Kelly, unofficial leader of dis band of…uh rejects here. Oh except for Spot, da one wid da sling-shot, he's da leader of Brooklyn." 

Piper raised her eyebrows at the boy who was vainly pointing out countries to Racetrack. He was presently pointing out Antarctica. 'But it isn't Antarctica,' Piper realized, 'It's Spain' 

"You! Dolt wid da cane! Dat's not Antarctica…it's Spain!" Ally yelled across the room in disgust. Piper turned back to Jack. "I feel for Brooklyn." Jack chuckled. 

Everyone settled down until only Mush and Race were left looking at the ceiling.

"Hay if you look at it sideways," began Mush, "it looks like a unicorn."

Racetrack turned to Mush and smacked him on the back of his head. "Hello! I'm having enough trouble seeing it as Spain!" 

Piper smiled and came over to them. "Uh guys it's neither…it's a flower."

"Oh please! All of youse guys are wrong!" Ally said coming over looking at the crack. "It's a frog in a hat."

Itey, as Jack had introduced him as, come over. "No Porter's right. It's a flower."

"I agree wid Archer." Spot's voice cam from behind the group.

Jack came over and looked at the crack. "It's a crack in da ceilin'."

Race suddenly shoved Spot and Jack to the side. He looked up at the crack. "I can see all of em!" Racetrack yelped excitedly. "See if you turn dis way it's a unicorn…dis way an it's a frog an directly unda…is a flower!" He began turning in circles under the crack as he said this. "But I still don't see Spain." 

Ally looked at him concerned. "Race," She led him over a little ways. "up." She directed. 

He looked at the crack above him. "Spain." Race noted. 

TO BE CONT……

_(ok don't worry the whole thing isn't this out there just we had a ton of fun writing it….but never fear there is a plot…it's coming) _


	3. 

AllyPiper3.html

(hey folks tx for all the comments! See told ya it was funny…anywho just to remind you only Ally is mine…Piper is me pals person so… on with the story!) 

_ _

Piper took this time to look around the room. She stopped at a boy a few feet away. Itey, her brother. She turned her head sideways then titled it the other way.

"You're doin' it! You're doin' what I'se do!" Ally shouted to pointing her finger at Piper.

"What?" Piper asked drawing her attention away from Itey. 

"This!" cried Ally as she started to tilt her head from one side to the other as Piper had been doing. Piper started to walk over towards her friend when Ally stopped and pointed to where Piper had been standing and shouted "Ah ha!" Noticing that her friend was no longer standing where she had been, Ally spun around looking for her.

Piper tapped Ally on the shoulder. "Uh Archer, maybe you'se otta sit down before youse hoit yourself." Ally obediently sat down.

"Hey!" yelled Archer and leapt up, from the bottom bunk she had sat down on, but only to slam her head into the edge of the bunk above her. "Ow!" Ally yelped and sat back down. She began rubbing her head softly. By now all the Newsies were watching the pair.

"Uh! Come on!" Piper told her friend. Ally followed her into the washroom. 

The newsies crowded around the closed door to the room trying to over hear what was going on. 

"What?" Ally asked Piper. Piper smacked her upside the head. Ally hit her back in the same fashion. Piper laughed and smacked her again.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Ally said then whacked Piper. Outside the door the two girls heard laughing. Ally blushed and Piper walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Excuse me," she began. All the boys jumped back. This new boy was to be respected. "We's havin' a private conversation." No one moved. "Move!" She yelled. The boys scampered away to their bunks.

Piper turned back to Ally her eyes grew wide and she slammed the door and ran over to her friend. "Your hair." Piper gasped. 

Ally looked over into a mirror and noticed the slight curl that had escaped from under her hat. Piper whipped off Ally's hat and whacked her with it gently. 

"Come here," Piper didn't say it mean, she was just glad their secret was still safe. She bundled up Ally's hair and twisted it up tightly.

"Ow!" Ally yelled. "Ouch! Oh stop! Stop! Please no! Ahhhhh! P…P…Please! Ow! Oh PAIN!!!"

The boys heard Archer's screams from in the washroom and rushed over. They couldn't take it and Jack turned the knob. 

Piper had just placed on Ally's hat as Jack and the rest came through the door. Ally was clutching her head and whimpering.

"What'd ya do ta him?" Spot asked.

Piper grew defensive. "The same as I'se gonna do ta you if youse keep botherin' us."

"Ok," Spot replied weekly.

"It's time ta go ta bed," said Jack. "We's gotta get up early in da mornin' so uh lets see, Archer Porter…we've got two bunks youse can chose from." Jack said he pointed to two top bunks.

"Who sleeps on the bottom of em?" Ally asked still holding her head.

"Uh, I'se sleep dere, when I'se here, an Race sleeps on dat one," Spot said.

"Archer, ya can go foist," commented Piper.

"OK, uh, I want da one ovea Spot dere." Just then a wail arose from Racetrack. Piper smiled and laughed out loud.

"Looks like you'll be my bunk-mate," Piper said. 

"No, no, no!" wailed Race. Piper started to get annoyed.

"Shut-up!" she shouted at Race and smacked him upside the head. __


	4. 

AllyPiper4.htm

( hey everybody! Ok now to clear some things up for the reviews…ok Spot has his own bunk for when he is visiting Jack and he keeps it clear do if anything ever happens in Brooklyn he can come the Manhattan. Second Spot doesn't get mad at being called a 'dolt' because it's late at night and he's to tired to care at the moment. OK if there are anymore ?'s go ahead and ask in the reviews…now back to the story.)

_ _

The 'boys' (Ally and Piper) took off their top layer of clothing but left on their undershirts and boxers…they had cleverly hidden any form of female evidence on their body. But they had left on their hats. Piper and Ally looked at each other and a silent conversation started between them.

**_"Do we'se sleep in our hats?" _**Piper asked Ally mentally. 

**_"Yeah I guess we'se have ta."_**

**_"OK den we'se sleep in our hats."_**

**_"Is dat possible?"_**

**_"I don't know I guess." _**Piper said through telepathy.

They hadn't realized that Jack had been watching them the whole time.

"Uh guys, not to interrupt but why are youse two noddin and stuff wid out sayin anythin'?"

"We're getting ready for a play," Piper quickly lied.

"No youse aint," Jack told her.

"A silent play," Ally told him.

Piper looked at her. "No we'se aint."

"Are you'se two telepathic or somethin'?" _(Don't ask me how Jack thought of this….Jane…the other person and I were on a sugar rush and weren't thinking…like we ever do) _

"No we'se ain't" Ally told him but not to convincingly. Jack raised his eyebrows. Piper began laughing at Jack to back up Ally's statement. 

"You'se think…hahaha…that we'se telepathic?" She nudged Ally still laughing. "Did you'se hear dat? Da moron!" Ally finally caught on.

"Hahaha youse right…he's stupid!" Ally said between a series of fake laughs.

Piper turned back to the bunk she and Race shared. He was on the other side and began to climb into his bed. She hoisted herself up onto the one above him. Piper secured her hat on and laid her head down. Ally in the bunk next to her looked over and smiled triumphantly, they had made it. Well had made most of it. 

_(Sorry this one was so short…just everything seemed to fit together and don't worry I'll keep working on this so keep reading) ___


	5. hats, cigars, boys and telepathy

(sorry I haven't written lately…I've been busy

(sorry I haven't written lately…I've been busy. UH tx for all the reviews and hope you enjoy the rest!!!!!!!!)

_ _

"You'se sleep in your hat!?" Race's voice sounded above Piper. Ally and Piper simultaneously reached up and checked to see if their hats were still in place.

"Yeah well…you smoke cigars!" Piper accused.

"Oh my gosh…what's wrong with smoking cigars?"

While Race and Piper had started fighting Ally had sat up and had begun talking to herself.

"Hummm…I don't like cigars, they're bad for your health. However they do smell good I'se have ta admit. I like me hat though- it protects me from PIPER!!!!!!"Ally turned her head and yelled the last word towards the fighting pair. Race and Piper immediately looked at Ally.

"Who's Piper?" Race asked Ally confused.

"Uh…um…er…" She didn't know what to say.

"Piper was his girlfriend." Piper told Race. 

"What?" Ally yelled standing up. 

Piper leaned close to Race. "He still doesn't like admitting that he was taken in by her. She was very mean."

_" Oh great," _Ally thought. _" Now I'm dating goils!" **(for those of you who don't know 'goils' is girls…thought I should tell you) **_

Piper heard the thought. She glared; Ally had almost given them away. "Get out of my head!" She yelled at Ally. However she was looking at Race, noticing her mistake she turned her head towards Ally. "You!" 

"You are telepathic!" Jack yelled at the girls.

"Is that any of your business!?" Ally yelled at Jack. "I mean NO!!!!!" 

"You are!"

"I just said no didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but you lied."

"How do you know that?" 

Piper shook her head. Well one secret of theirs was gone. Ally turned towards her. "Ok, I'm sorry!" She called to her friend, and then turned back to Jack to bicker. Piper heard muttering. It was coming from Racetrack.

"Huh? Telepathic. Hum…what's dat I wonder. Maybe it's gots somethin' ta do wid telephones. I wonder if I can spell it. T-e-l-…uh I- maybe…"

_"Oh great," _Piper thought. _"I'se fallen in love wid a moron."_

__"WHAT!?!" Ally's voice brought her back to earth. 

"Al- uh- Archer! I said get outta me head!" 

"Well I'se sorry but youse were thinkin' too loud!" 

"What? Come on! I can't monitor how loud I'se think!"

"But still when that entered my me head…ew! How can youse not pay attention?"

"Oh well at least I'se don't like…" Piper trailed off with her voice and picked up with her telepathy. _"Spot Conlon- I admit he's cute but he has…What no humor? He only cares about his image!"_

_"Oh please! He's smarter than him! 'Hum I wonder how you spell telepathic?' Come on!"_

_"Oh I'll beat you to a bloody pulp believe me! And at least Race has a personality!"_

_"Didn't we just have dis fight?"_

__Everyone watched the 'boys' glare at each other and shake their heads and stomp.

Itey was on his bunk with his mouth open. A conversation was sounding in his ears. It was Archer and Porter's voices yelling at each other about the boys they liked. He was mortified. "Ok youse two either really messed up or dere's somethin' you ain't telling us!"

_(sorry the chapters are so short but the good places to stop are kind-a spread out or close together…so yeah I'll keep writing…don't worry)___


	6. Teaching Telepathy

(see told ya I'd write more…ok note: I'll probably post a chapter explaining all of your questions…for example: why does Spot 

(see told ya I'd write more…ok note: I'll probably post a chapter explaining all of your questions…for example: why does Spot have his own bed? Ok I already answered that in chapter…uh I donno 3 or 2 maybe…anyway I'll get to that soon but here we go!)

_ _

_"Huh!" _Ally thought, _"I didn't think telepathy was common."_

_"Remember he's me budder…twit."_

"WHAT?!" Itey yelled.

"Itey, I think wes gotta talk ta youse in priviate." Piper said.

"Ok…yeah an explanation would help."

"You too!" Piper called to Ally. 

"OK, fine," Ally sighed as she went over to the two. "Um maybe wes should go in dere." Ally pointed to the washroom.

"Uh, youse two betta not do anything ta me got it?" Itey told them giving them a funny look.

"Ug! You don't don't understand…come on!" Piper demanded. The trio went off into the washroom for a second time.

"Okay so obviously yous are telepathic." Piper thought out loud.

"Can wes do dis silently? Remember last time they tried ta listen in." Ally reminded the other two.

_"Itey? Can you hear me?"_ Piper asked him.

"Yeah." Itey sounded confused.

_"Say it in your head genius!" _Ally told him. 

"How?"

_"Just think…it's easy…if you have the ability." _

_"Ok…is this working?" _Itey asked.

_"Uh huh…all's well,"_ Piper told him.

_"Scary huh?" _Ally asked smirking.

_"Youse know that smirk kind-a reminds me of Jack…" _Itey began to say, Ally looked at him repulsed and Piper interrupted him. 

_"There is something you should know, okay?"_

_"Okay…" _Itey thought warily.

"Ally your hat." 

_"Ally?"_

Ally removed her hat. A cascade of brown hair came half way down her back. 

"Ally," Piper whispered out loud for emphasis. 

"What about you?" 

Piper took her hat off too. Her hair was longer than Ally's, reaching the small of her back. She brushed it out of her face. "It's a lot easier bein' a boy- youse don't have ta worry bout it."

_"Voices," _Sounded Ally in their heads. 

_"Right, Right" _Agreed Piper.

Suddenly Itey recognized his twin sister. "Piper?" 

_(ok ok so I didn't write all THAT much but hay…I have homework and…stuff…well I'll update more later…hope you enjoy the story…I know I do…you know I think I like these little dots (…) don't ya think?)_


	7. Itey, Piper and Screaming Ally

(hey everybody…ok me buddy who wrote this with me told me I could say that she also wrote it…her name's Jane…her person is Pip

(hey everybody…ok me buddy who wrote this with me told me I could say that she also wrote it…her name's Jane…her person is Piper and let me warn you she is exactly like Piper at times…and I'm gonna stop talking now and get on with the story…)

_ _

_"Quietly!" _Piper told her brother. He nodded. Then his face cracked a smile and Itey hugged his sister. 

_"Okay, okay…not used ta affection." _

_"So you'selike Race huh?"_

_"Okay foist rule bout hearin our thoughts…no prying."_

_"Oh yeah I'segonna be in your head every moment of da day." _

__Piper turned to Ally. _"why did I miss him again?" _

__Itey laughed and gathered his long 'lost' sister in a huge hug. _"Oh please! I love ya! I wouldn't do dat to youse. Well not all the time. I know Race likes ya, he's just scared. An I'se know it won't be long before youse two go togeta. So I won't be pryin- I don't want ta know what Race is well…like." _

__Piper smacked him upside the head. _"Well for one thin we ain't gonna be togeta because I'se a 'boy'." _

_"Oh but I'se gotta tell da guys because…"_

_"No!" _Ally told him. _"Because we'll hurt you…a lot!" _

__Itey backed off. _"Okay fine…okay." _

_"Now Ally you'se hair…" _

_"Oh no! I'll do it me self Thank you very much!" _Ally said harshly. She twisted her hair into a tight bun and stuck her hat on. "There!" She told Piper as a thin tress fell down and fell in front of her face. "Aw $h*t" **_(lol I had fun typing that…clever huh?) _**

Piper smiled and advanced on Ally. She tugged her hair up and twisted it around. For good measure she attempted a knot. During all this Ally screamed and cursed a mile a minute. Itey was cracking up. _"So that's why Archer was screamin." _

_(that's all for now folks…these things take me forever…well be writing soon don't worry.) ___


End file.
